Bringing Down Thy Enemy
by xXRaphaels GurlXx
Summary: What if April kept the turtles and splinter and had not put them up for safety? What if April, who knew that she would go through much pains if they found her, went into the sewers to live with them? This is that story. Will April, with the turtles help, ever be safe again? Will the enemies be brought down? Set in 2014 movieverse
1. Prologue

AN: I watched the movie last night and this came to me. Pardon if it is short first chapter. It's a prologue. By the end of this, if you have any ideas for other arcs for this fic, tell me. Thanks. On with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

* * *

Life could be taken away from you at the blink of an eye. No matter what age you are, or if it even you. The last memory of the life taken could be that you were swinging on a swing, the person pushing you. Or it could be that you had an argument ending with the words "I hate you." You also know that after saying that, you could rush off, knowing that when you came back, apologies would be said, and the world would be right again.

You could witness the death, or find the one you love already dead. The last possibility could be that you never get to see the loved ones face again.

Life is very short, and very precious. The pain that comes after takes awhile, or immediately hits you like a bullet. It hurts you either way.

* * *

The girl was walking down the street, ice cream in hand, when she saw flames impaling the dark New York night sky. Now this made the girl drop her sweet treat and sprint in the direction.

For the building burning was a place that her father worked at. With her heart pounding, the adrenalin coursing through her body, she sprinted as fast as her legs would take her until the burning building stood above her, little explosions dancing across the barren windows.

She couldn't just stand there and wait for the place to be obliterated. Without a thought of her life being put on the line, she rushed into the building, the heat instantly enveloping her small frame.

As she came into the room where her father worked, she saw the four turtles and a rat cowering in a corner, a flaming piece of ceiling dangling above them, ready to snap and fall.

Those were the animals that her father had raised and experimented with. "NOOO!" She yelled, rushing across the room, diving for them. As her hands wove around them, she yanked back just in time. The tile hit the floor as she rushed away, backwards.

That was when she tripped over something. She fell to the ground, inching her way to the object. She gasped, her brown eyes growing wide in horror. It was a burnt body, to marred for her to make out.

"Give me those turtles and rat!" A familiar voice snapped, coming from across the room. She snapped up, eyes locking onto her dads colleague.

"No." She whispered, getting up. Her blood was pumping again, adrenaline kicking in again.

"If you don't, you'll end up just like your father there." The man pointedly smiled at the dark form in front of her.

Her heart faltered, then her eyes hardened. "Like heck I will give you them then." With that, she ran as fast as she could, down the stairs and out the building.

She heard footsteps behind her. She kicked it in, swinging into an ally. She let her gaze fly everywhere, finally landing on a manhole. It was that or get killed. She let the animals go and tugged at the thing. The steps grew closer.

"I will find you." The voice then cackled.

Her face grew red, then finally the cover came off. She grabbed the animals again, jumping down. At the bottom, she let them go again, climbing back up the stairs. The cover was easier to pull back over than to pull out. It fit with a clunk.

She rushed to the bottom, grabbing the turtles and the rat again. Holding them close, she fell against the wall, sliding down, finally defeated. Tears long overdue fell down her pale and tired face.

The footsteps walked over the manhole. The girl shivered, scared. They came to a stop. Then;

"I will find you. And when I do, you are toast. I'll make you watch as I kill those beasts slowly. Then you will be alive to always feel the pain, April O'Neil." With that, the footsteps started to fade away, until they were gone.

April silently sobbed, sniffing.

The last thing she said to her dad was those three little, yet full of meaning words; "I HATE YOU!"

* * *

AN: well, how was it? If you have any ideas, PM me, or review. This is really interesting to me. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Birthday Part 1

**UPDATED AN: Due to reviews not showing up at all, from mine and others equipment, I have deleted the 2nd chapter and am posting it again. I ask that please, if you reviewed last time, if you could review again. Thanks. **

AN: thanks for those who faved, followed and reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

* * *

Note: ages  
Splinter: Idk  
April O'Neil: 18  
Leonardo: 19  
Raphael: 18  
Donatello: 18  
Michelangelo: 18

* * *

They say that the hurt never really goes away. The burning pain that sears through you slowly fades until all that is felt is a dull throb. Some longer than others.

They say it also helps if you have a family with you to help you through it. They accept you with open arms and comfort you. They cry with you, listen to you, and bitch right along with you. Some will tell you to build a bridge and get over it.

Family can be anything that stays with you through thick and thin, and can come in the form of anything.

* * *

7 years later

* * *

"Shhh! We don't wanna wake her just yet!" Raphael hissed, slapping Mikey.

"Dude, I wasn't even close to waking her up!" Mikey said playfully, smiling goofily. His head retracted from the close proximity with April.

"Yes, Mikey, you were. I can smell your breath from over here! And I'm pretty sure that your ugly face alone is enough to wake her." The red banded turtle snapped back.

"What? My face?" The orange banded turtle mocked in feigned offence. "April happens to LOVE my face. We're soulmates, bro." He went back to staring at the dark haired beauty with stars in his deep blue eyes.

"Shh! You two numb nuts are going to wake her. A ninja is always quiet!" Leonardo stated in his deep super hero like voice. He was glaring at the two fiends.

The human started to stir. Her eyes opened into slits, then closed sharply. "Hn."

They all froze, waiting for her to realize that the band of three turtles were around her. When nothing happened, they all let out a breath of relief.

Just then, another person burst through the room, cake in hand. "Is the birthday girl awake?" The last one whisper shouted.

"WHAAAAAA!" The sleeping beauty yelled, sitting up fast. "Uhh." She moaned, slapping a hand to her head. "My head."

The turtles froze again. This time, all eyes were trained on Donatello, the fourth brother.

"Now that I am analyzing this, I can guess the answer is not." The purple banded turtle said in a bit of a daze.

"Way to go, genius." Raph grumbled, returning his gaze back to April, who now was fully awake, a deer in the headlights look hitting her eyes.

"Huh? This is a first." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. A smile played softly on her heart shaped face.

"Yes. The cake was made by Donnie," Mikey started, leaning in, "but I totally came up with the idea." His voice slurred a little.

"Well, its the thought that counts, Mikey. Thank you." She pecked the orange banded turtle on the cheek.

"This is like a dream." Mikey got out, getting up. He walked slowly out of the room.

"Thanks for the cake, Donnie. Its awesome." She added, eyeing the beautiful and delicious looking cake. It was a simple red velvet cake with seventeen candles lit on it.

"No problem, Ape." The purple banded turtle replied in an airy tone. He lifted his glasses, showing brown eyes with wide pupils. A smile that only April could bring out graced his face.

"For the love of Mikey, quit calling her Ape." Raphael said, training his eyes on his genius brother.

"Yes, quit calling her that. It's unattractive." Leo piped in, his voice cheerful.

Just then, Mikey rushed back in, presents in arms. "Don't forget the presents!"

"Mikey, why?" Donatello whined.

"What? This is the super secret party that we've been planning, right?" Mikey's goofy smile turned down in a confused look.

"Super secret party?" April raised an eyebrow.

"You dumbass!" Raph roared, lunging for his idiotic brother.

"Yes, super secret party," Leonardo explained, "but that was planned for later."

"What was it going to consist of?" April returned, eyes lighting up.

Raph stumbled into the wall, knocking down some videos as Mikey dodged him. "Haha, loser! You missed me-ahhh!"

"This is for the slip up." Raph ended up tackling Mikey in the middle of one of his gloats. He hooked his arm around the youngest brothers head, and planted his fist atop the orange banded turtles bald green head.

"NO! NOT THE NOOGY!" Mikey squealed. His legs flailed as the red banded turtle rubbed Mikey's head.

"Hmm? What's this?" Donnie asked, now in scientist mode. He picked up the videotapes and shoved his glasses back down anti his eyes. "Videos?"

"Ahem, those are nothing." April worked her way to the genius, plucking it out of his hands. Her face was a shade of red.

"Come on, April," Mikey said, both him and Raph now focusing on the interaction, "what are they for?"

"Or are you afraid, red?" Raphael taunted, smirking.

She met his green eyes. "If you shall know, these are things that I can watch." She puffed out her cheeks.

Leonardo could tell when she had something else on her mind too. He slipped up behind her, taking the video. "We know that, April. What is on them, if I may ask?" He looked at it, turning it over in his large hands.

"Um, I'd rather not." She mumbled, looking down.

"Come on, Ape, tell us. We won't judge." Donnie commented.

"Quit calling her that!" Raph growled, letting Mikey go.

Ignoring the hot heads out burst, April complied. "It has my past on it. I took videos when I was younger." She began.

* * *

AN: cliffy, I know. I wanted the second chapter to be fluff, if you don't mind. I also wanted to set up for my next chapter. Again, thanks for all who read, faved, followed and reviewed.

Preview to next chapter: its time for the turtles to know the truth... or what April decides to give them. Will April tell all? Or will she leave that for another day? And, drumroll please... splinter will be introduced, and he will tell his side of the story... will that shine the light back on April? Find out next chapter ;)


	3. Birthday Part 2

AN: well, no need to rereview on the last chapter. As it happened, the whole reviewing thing that happened yesterday happened to a lot of people. Now onto the guest reviewer:

AprilFan4Eva- I get what you're saying. And that's what I was planning on for this chapter. Some flashbacks are going to be made in which they will be kids. I'm not saying that you are going to get the whole of it in this here chapter, but throughout the rest of the chapters. Thanks for the review!

thanks to all who faved, followed and reviewed on my last chapter. It was appreciated. I think that that was the most reviews I have gotten on the first chapter of any of my fics. It means a lot. Review for many more chapters to come. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.

* * *

It is harder to keep the past only to yourself when the ones you love are counting on you. It is easier just to tell them all, if it means to save them from any problems for later.

I'll tell you now; let it go. Take the leap of faith. Don't let them suffer.

* * *

April paused, walking away from her crowded room, the bulky turtles following behind.

"Where are we going?" Mikey whined, latching onto her shoulders, pulling to her side.

"To the kitchen." She deadpanned, dreading the moment that she would have to tell them. Her hands were shaking. Pressing them firmly to her sides, she led them to the dark kitchen area, continuing to the fridge like box, opening it, taking out the orange juice.

When she turned around, she surveyed the four turtles, all sitting down in makeshift wooden chairs, searching her.

Mikey was even quiet, which was saying something. She gulped an endless amount out of the carton.

Leo narrowed his eyes. She was nervous. "Spit it out, April."

She started, some of the juice spilling down her shirt. Her head swung to the oldest turtles. His posture was straight, hands unintentionally clenched on his knees.

"Um, okay." She was soon interrupted by another figure entering the room, sitting down at the head of the table. "Hey, master Splinter."

"Happy birthday, April. Now quit trying to stall." The mutant rat had his dark beady eyes focused fully on April's facial and body expressions. He already knew what she was scared to tell his sons.

"Yes master." Her fists clenched, the carton in her hand exploding, contents flying everywhere. Her eyes widened, doe eyes flying to the contents lying everywhere.

"Don't worry about that, my lady, I'll gladly clean after you." In one fluid motion, Mikey was out of his seat, bowing. He sped walked to the carved in cabinets and fished out paper towels.

"Now, red, continue." Raph demanded, burning holes in her eyes.

She took a deep steadying breath. She was going to start with the basic. "I took videos as a child, documenting everything in my fathers lab that I could..."

Mikey stopped to stare at her perfectly perfect foot, spacing out.

"Those that you saw in my room? Those are ones that consist of you guys as small turtles." She surveyed the room, making sure that there was no discomfort. There was none.

The orange banded turtle snapped back to attention, now done with his task. He stood straight up, now towering above the dainty frame of his crush. "Can we watch them?" He asked, leaning in to smell her rosy smelling hair.

She was totally used to this. Brushing it off, she looked at him. "Maybe some. But let me tell you about why."

"Mikey, get your butt back over here and stop harassing dear April." Leonardo commented, still looking at her.

With that, the youngest turtle sulked back to his seat, butt hitting the chair with a loud thunk.

"You see, I took them because I thought that it was interesting about what... my father did to you." She smiled at the memory of Leonardo, small as he was, breaking his glass chamber with one punch.

"Ape, if I may ask-ouch!" Donnie yelped, rubbing the back of his head where Raph hit him. He corrected himself as he looked at the glaring red banded turtle. "April, excuse me, if I may ask, how did we end up down here?" His cheeks flamed red as the brunette paled at the question.

It was time to answer that... with a few deleted scenes to be safe. "There was a fire in the building, so I grabbed you and brought you down here to live." She wasn't lying. She was just keeping some things in the dark. Her eyes met the purple banded turtles dark eyes. She shivered at his look. It was like he could see into her soul, read what there was.

"Hmmm, that seems to short to be accurate..." he instantly unfocused on her, deep into his own thoughts.

She breathed a sigh of relief that the adventure was over. Everyone's eyes shot to Leonardo's as he sighed. "If it is, then we shall find out." He looked at his master, who was stroking his long thin beard. "Master Splinter, you are the only other one who seems to remember things, so would you mind telling us?"

There was a pause as Splinter seemed to think about this. "Well, my sons, the building did catch on fire, but something sinister was behind it. That, Leonardo, is what is fuzzy to me. Little April remembers more than I. I will, however, sate you with a story of our past."

All the turtles leaned forward in their seats, waiting for it. "Well, here goes..."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

The turtles seemed to remember nothing before they started growing. Not even when dear April had cuddled with each and everyone of them to comfort them. It had been the day that she brought them down here.

She sang them to sleep, then with eyes drooping, she fell with them after. The bed was hard and cold, the best she could find before growing tired. Her weak form held the mutants in safety.

When she woke up the next morning, she stumbled back in surprise.

For there, next to her, was four turtles and a rat. What she was cowering at was the fact that they had multiplied in size, now standing as tall as the dark haired beauty.

Splinter, of course, was taller than she, and had the look of an old man. He was in the corner, in meditation form. He had opened an eye, peaking at the frightened child, backing up against a wall. The brothers, of course, were still sleeping soundly, showing no signs of what was happening around them.

"Don't be afraid, little one. I have saw the good deeds that you have done. You were right in hiding. Now, let me show you my gratitude by leading you and teaching you ninjitsu."

With a bit of coaxing, the young April soon found herself growing warm to the thought of having a father figure around again. The brothers would be a bonus.

He let her cry into his shoulder until she couldn't force another tear out. He listened to her, not saying a word.

He felt protective of this fragile little girl. And with that threat lurking in the shadows, he needed to train her. They soon set off in search of a place to stay, settling in the place that they live today, 7 years later.

End of flashback

* * *

After all had grown quiet, they made sure that no more was going to be said before all simultaneously looking at April, who was now silently sobbing.

"Tell us what 'evil' Sensei is talking about, red." Raphael demanded furiously, trying not to show how sorry he felt for her.

"Don't be harsh, Raph." Leo retorted in a harsh tone.

"Don't cry, my dear." Mikey whined, rushing over to her shaking frame. He then looked confused. "What are you crying about?"

"I swear I'll slap the shit out of you, Mikey." The red banded turtle growled, hitting the table with a fist.

"Does it have anything to do with this evil that sensei was talking about?" Donnie now spoke up, rephrasing Raphs harsh question. Donnie had his head cocked to the side, curiosity shining softly in his gentle gaze.

April looked up, gulping in air. "Okay. I'll tell you everything." She tried to talk, but burst out crying again.

"There there, Ape-" Raph raised a hand threateningly in Donnie's direction, causing the genius to think twice, -ril, don't cry." He hooked an arm around her waist, pulling her away from Mikey, who tried to protest. Raph turned his had to his youngest brother. That shut him up. Donatello smiled softly. "Let's have fun before we talk about this."

"That's about the st-" Raph started, Leo cutting him off.

"That's smart." He gave a warning glance in his hot headed brothers direction, telling him to shut up. He was as disappointed as his brother was, but saw the briliantness in his purple banded brothers intent.

"I know what we can do! Charades!" Mikey put out, grinning ear to ear.

A collection of groans could be heard as they made there way to the family area, and the clear sound of a girls laughter, bright and joyous.

* * *

AN: well, totally not turning out like I had planned, but getting there. Don't think for one moment that April is weak. I will drop a spoiler: she is actually very tough. The story that Splinter told just struck her already frayed nerves. There will be a part three, and more info will be given. I'm sorry for the slow start.

I have to get up early tomorrow for band camp, then after school, I have to go to work, so I probably won't get another chapter put tomorrow. Again, I think you all for reading, and I hope to see more reviews and faves/follows.

Preview to next chapter: after April's party, she sets down, ready to give information. After all is finally told, will the turtles be angry that she withheld this info for quite some time? Or wall they be understanding? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
